


Matchmaker, Matchmaker

by butterflycell



Series: Lawyers, Avengers and SHIELD, oh my! [2]
Category: Suits (TV), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Companion Piece, Crack, Crossover, Humour, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-14
Updated: 2012-06-14
Packaged: 2017-11-07 17:40:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/433704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butterflycell/pseuds/butterflycell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which we find out that Tony isn't the only person exasperated by Mike and Harvey being oblivious, Donna remains steadfast in the face of Tony's continued adoration and Pepper thinks that should Tony should probably get a taste of his own medicine at some point.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Matchmaker, Matchmaker

**Author's Note:**

> I blame Luvinjrandsmoke entirely for this. I wasn't going to write a companion to 'I Am Harvey Specter', but her comment set fireworks off in my head and I _knew_ this had to be written. It's a little bit crazy, I know, but it couldn't be helped!
> 
> Before this AU goes any further, I want to state that while I fully support the canon Tony/Pepper, this AU has no romantic connection between the two of them. I also want to say that things between Tony and Donna are purely platonic and it's just a long running joke. 
> 
> Enjoy!

**To** : D.Paulsen@PearsonHardman.com  
 **From** : V.Potts@StarkHome.com  
  
 **Re** : San Fransisco  
  
Hi Donna,  
  
I just wanted to give you a heads up about an incoming case. Tony got himself into some 'trouble' last night – I expect you saw it on the news because frankly, who didn't? - and he's going to need Harvey as soon as possible.  
  
Sorry in advance,  
  
Pepper.  
  
-  
  
 **To** : V.Potts@StarkHome.com  
 **From** : D.Paulsen@PearsonHardman.com  
  
Re: San Fransisco  
  
Hey,  
  
Yes, I saw that unfolding. It looked pretty bad from up here, Harvey didn't look too impressed. Tony's already scheduled in for tomorrow at 20:00.  
  
No apologies needed – we're all painfully aware of the fact your boss doesn't seem to have matured since he was seven,  
  
Donna.  
  
-  
  
“I see I have a meeting this evening.” Donna looked up from her computer.  
  
“Yup.” She smiled knowingly as Harvey rolled his eyes.  
  
“San Fransisco by any chance?” He raised an eyebrow.  
  
“Has he destroyed anything else in the last twenty-four hours?” Donna looked at him sceptically and Harvey sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose briefly.  
  
“Right, okay. Can you get his document box into my office by this afternoon?” He tapped his fingers idly on the raised ledge around her desk.  
  
“You're going to get the rookie involved?” She was already calling up the file numbers and printing the release form. Clients like Tony Stark required a far greater degree of security. There were only three clients attached to the firm who had their documents locked away like that and they were all Harvey's.  
  
“He had to learn sometime.” Harvey reasoned, shrugging slightly before heading back into his office.  
  
*  
  
“Harvey Specter's office.” Donna answered the phone automatically, working through a new stack of emails as she spoke.  
  
“ _Hi, Donna – it's Pepper_.” Donna smiled slightly. The afternoons leading up to a meeting between Harvey and Tony were always fun.  
  
“Hi Pepper, what can I do for you?” She finished the email, hit send then sat back in her chair.  
  
“ _I just wanted to let you know that I've got JARVIS sorting through all the paperwork from San Fran and you should have it in the next couple of hours._ ” There was someone talking in the background – most likely Tony.  
  
“ _... is that...? ... let me!..._ ”  
  
“ _No, Tony – Tony!..._ ” There was a scuffle and Donna was reasonably sure Tony had tackled Pepper's bluetooth device from her.  
  
“ _Donna, it's a pleasure._ ” Tony Stark, smooth as you please.  
  
“Hello, Tony. And the answer's 'no' before you even bother asking.” She smiled and glanced over at Harvey who was rather unashamedly watching Mike read through the files from the document box. He had a finger pressed to his mouth in contemplation. Donna was certain that Harvey had no idea he was doing it.  
  
“ _One of these days, Paulsen. One of these days._ ” Tony sighed, but she could tell her was smiling. “ _Anyway, more to the point, I'm assuming that you're seeing what I'm seeing._ ”  
  
“You mean Harvey mooning after the puppy?” She smiled, turning back to her computer.  
  
“ _Yes, though he's more of an energiser bunny – he doesn't seem to run on anything more than a bag of chips and a crate of Red Bull. I mean sure, there's the occasional coffee or the lunches you force on him, but still--_ ”  
  
“This coming from the man who frequently goes forty-eight hours on nothing but espresso.” Donna rolled her eyes. “Mike eats fine. Trust me, I'd be the first person to know if he didn't.”  
  
“ _And I bow to your judgement in all matters, of course, but back to the topic at hand._ ”  
  
“Harvey will make a move when he's good and ready. If not, I'll make it for him.” Donna tapped a foot absently, glaring at an associate who turned the corner into the corridor – and who promptly spun around and left again.  
  
“ _Now I_ know _that's a lie. You've been seeing first hand what I've been watching for a good six months now._ ”  
  
“Do you have nothing better to do with your time than spy on Harvey?” Donna looked back into the office. Harvey had gone back to his work but now Mike was glancing between him and the file in front of him. There was a frown on his face. She wondered which file he was reading to cause that expression.  
  
“ _I don't like daytime TV and besides, this is better than any soap Latin America has to offer. But seriously, this needs sorting out._ ”  
  
“You have far too much time on your hands, Tony.” Donna sighed and turned back to her computer. “Now, can you please put Pepper back on for me?”  
  
“ _Fine, fine. I shall see you this evening to win your affect--_ ”  
  
“ _Now_ , Tony.” Donna cut him off and she heard a couple of choice words from Pepper before the sound of the bluetooth being slotted back into place. “I'm going to need you to keep an eye on him.”  
  
“ _I'll do my best. I can set up JARVIS to give you updates on his scheming._ ” Pepper sounded tired and Donna laughed gently.  
  
“He'd be lost without you and he knows it.” Donna smiled and glanced at her screen to see a new email from Tony.  
  
“ _Oh, he knows it. I never let him forget._ ” There was a muffled crash in the background and a yelp from, presumably, Tony. “ _I'm sorry, Donna, I have to go babysit. I'll see you later on though._ ”  
  
“Okay, Pepper. See you this evening.” She ended the call and smiled, opening up the email.  
  
-  
  
 **To** : D.Paulsen@PearsonHardman.com  
 **From** : Your.One.And.Only@StarkHome.com  
  
 **Re** : Operation 'Get Harvey Laid Before He Pulls A Muscle'  
  
Donna,  
  
I've decided that this situation would not be helped by subtlety. It seems that both parties are equally oblivious to the fact they're clearly both hot for each other, so I'm ordering a full force attack.  
  
Screw diplomacy!  
  
Forever yours,  
  
Tony  
  
P.S. How about a spa break sometime? We can go to my favourite hot springs in Japan; I'll book out the whole place just for the two of us, what do you think?  
  
*  
  
When Tony Stark had an appointment he arrived, without fail, two hours late. Today, apparently, was an exception. He was a little over half an hour early and Donna looked up with a smile to see him and Pepper walking along the corridor. Tony had his arms spread out in a hopeful gesture but Donna just raised an eyebrow.  
  
“You're early.” She remarked.  
  
“No, I'm just not as late as usual.” He smiled and leaned on the ledge above her desk, glancing into the office. “Is he on the last page yet?”  
  
“Just about to finish.” Donna finished up the latest updates to a file and closed it down, giving her undivided attention to the visitors.  
  
“How long has Harvey been playing cards on his laptop?” Tony turned back to her, head cocked to one side.  
  
“About half an hour.” Donna looked up from Tony's face. “Hi, Pepper.”  
  
“Hey, Donna.” She smiled, happy to wait for Tony to go into the meeting before attempting a conversation.  
  
“You know, he's a prodigy. With a little tweaking, he would be perfect in R&D.” Tony twisted, mouth opening as he faced Pepper, but his words cut off with an indulgent smile from the woman.  
  
“No, Tony.” She smiled pointedly and Tony sighed.  
  
“You're no fun.” He shook his head and caught sight of the smile on Donna's face. “You either. Honestly, is it all redheads or just you two? You know, Natasha wasn't all that fun either, come to think of it.”  
  
They heard voices coming from the office. Something about Tony being a walking disaster area. He took that as his cue and headed into the room, leaving Donna and Pepper alone.  
  
“How bad has he been?” Donna asked, a sympathetic look on her face.  
  
“No worse than usual, but he seems pretty determined to make those two move in together before the year's out.” Pepper rested against the ledge, and elbow on the surface. She looked particularly worn out. It must've been a tough week with the San Fransisco débâcle.  
  
“For once, it sounds like he's onto something.” Donna reasoned, keen to push the topic to divert attention away from work related subjects.  
  
“I think I might agree. They'd be _so_ cute together.” Pepper glanced into the office then back at Donna. Donna just raised an eyebrow. “And by 'cute', of course I mean 'smoking hot'.”  
  
They grinned at each other. Donna had the intercom on a one-way line so they could hear what was being said inside, but not the other way round, and they were currently being entertained as Mike held his own against the infamous Stark ego.  
  
“You know, he's not half bad.” Pepper said, impressed. Donna nodded.  
  
“Harvey wanted to wait until he was ready. It took a while, but the kid's shown he's more than capable of handling the kind of things Tony fires our way.” Donna watched the three men for a moment, taking in Harvey's absently possessive posture and the close watch he was keeping on Tony.  
  
He brought attention back to the matter at hand, showing them he still had complete control of the situation, and talk turned to San Fransisco.  
  
“You know, I'm still surprised at the way Tony treats Harvey. I've seen him interact with every kind of high flyer – at least on television – but he's always spoken to Harvey as an equal.” Donna turned back to Pepper, keeping an ear on the conversation from the office.  
  
“That's because Tony sees him as one.” Pepper smiled. “He spent a long time surrounded by people who weren't as smart as him and who didn't understand him, but he sees something of himself in Harvey.”  
  
“Fast cars and easy women?” Donna asked wryly.  
  
“Something like that.” Pepper laughed. “Harvey challenges him and doesn't put up with any bull. He's more of a friend, and Tony doesn't have enough of those.”  
  
“Neither does Harvey.” They exchanged a look. They both knew their boys were hopeless cases. Donna decided to change the topic again. “Hey, how's that new reactor core working out for him?”  
  
“Good, I think. All the damage done from the palladium ones is gone and the only side-effect is a new taste for Malibu.” Pepper shrugged and Donna frowned slightly. “He says the new core tasted like coconut when he first put it in.”  
  
“Right.” Donna nodded her head slowly and Pepper laughed again. She was about to say something else when Tony spoke to her over the intercom. She smiled and pressed a button, “Tony, honey, you wouldn't even know where to begin.”  
  
Pepper laughed again and Donna joined in, letting go of the button as they saw Tony turn his attention back to Mike.  
  
“You know, if this plan works, we're going to have to turn it on him.” Pepper said knowingly.  
  
“What's his type?” Donna leaned forwards.  
  
“He was rather fond of Captain America when he was a teenager, what with his dad and everything,” Pepper titled her head slightly, considering. “Most of the guys tend to have bodies to die for and are usually pretty polite and unassuming.”  
  
“Well that certainly sounds like a perk of the job.” Donna smiled knowingly and Pepper nodded.  
  
“Far better than some of the girls – he's not so choosy with them.” Pepper pursed her lips and Donna laughed again. She would never have allowed that kind of relationship between Harvey and herself.  
  
They both looked up, Tony saluting the others as he left the office, leaving them to exchange looks. Donna surreptitiously switched off the intercom. Tony leaned up against her desk again with a grin.  
  
“I have their number. In fact, I have several of their numbers, their email address and soft lines into their computers. JARVIS is still working on the kid's laptop, but it won't take long. I'll have him next time he logs in.” He surveyed his fingernails briefly. “Give me a week. If the kid hasn't done the walk of shame in seven days' time, I'll donate five hundred thousand to a charitable organisation of your choice.”  
  
“And if they _are_ loved up within the week?” Donna asked casually.  
  
“Then I get to whisk you away to Europe and shower you with every indulgence you can imagine. That includes shoes – and puppies.” Tony said seriously.  
  
“Sorry, I already have one of those.” She grinned and patted his hand.  
  
“And that's our cue to go.” Pepper put a hand on Tony's shoulder and tugged him away from Donna's desk. He sighed and let himself be led away. Half way down the corridor, he turned, walking backwards a few steps.  
  
“We're now going to go enjoy America's finest ice-cream without you, Donna. I hope you understand the ramifications of that.” He clasped his hands together and turned back to catch up with Pepper.  
  
Donna smiled and turned her attention to writing up an email for JARVIS to outline the fee hike Tony had promised.  
  
*  
  
 **To** : D.Paulsen@PearsonHardman.com  
 **From** : V.Potts@StarkHome.com  
  
 **Re** : Madness  
  
Donna,  
  
I wanted to give you a heads up that Tony's plan is already in full force. It seems to revolve around seeing how long it takes Mike to want to kill him. You might want to give Mike messages in person or via phone-call until he caves.  
  
Pepper.  
  
-  
  
 **To** : V.Potts@StarkHome.com  
 **From** : D.Paulsen@PearsonHardman.com  
  
 **Re** : Madness? Not so much  
  
Hi Pepper,  
  
I think Tony vastly underestimates how easy going Mike is. Harvey's hardly low maintenance. Puppy's holding up rather well, all things considering.  
  
Tell him he's going to need to try harder ;)  
  
Donna.  
  
*  
  
“Donna?” She looked up from her computer. It had been five days since the meeting with Stark. She tried to judge how well Stark's plan was working, but couldn't see much difference in Mike's demeanour.  
  
“Yes?” She carried on with typing up the file she'd been working on, turning her eyes back to her computer.  
  
“Do you know anything about phones?” She glanced up again, Mike looking a little shifty. She paused and held a hand out. Mike frowned for a long moment before sighing and handing his phone over.  
  
She stifled a laugh when she saw his background. It had been changed to a picture of Tony standing with his arms open in greeting with a suggestive look on his face. A text popped up on the screen, pertaining to be from someone by the name of ' _God (or as close as a human will ever be because there are actual demi-gods but that's a whole other story – I'll tell it to you when you come work for me)_ '. She just smiled and handed the phone back.  
  
“Welcome to the world of Tony Stark.” She did her best to look sympathetic, but it was a little hard when Mike groaned, rubbing a hand over his face. He was just too adorable sometimes.  
  
*  
  
The seven day deadline for Tony's plan came and went with Mike only _just_ getting to the point of growling at his screen when email after email popped up whilst he was attempting to work. Donna just sent an email directly to JARVIS, letting him know where to direct the donation Tony had promised.  
  
Someone who didn't know Tony Stark may have expected him to ease up a little at that point, but failure only made him try harder. Convinced that he was applying the best method possible to the situation, he just increased his attack. It didn't really matter that there was probably a multitude of other methods that would work far better.  
  
It lasted a whole four days before Harvey finalised the deals to solve the San Fransisco problem. He and Mike were walking down the corridor towards her when she heard him ask the rookie about his emails. Of course, Harvey knew Tony was up to something – he almost always was, and it wasn't like Stark lived to make Harvey's life easier.  
  
She watched Mike force his phone on Harvey before dropping onto the couch in a manner that suggested he was a man at the very end of his tether. Harvey checked his own phone and an expression a little like affection crossed his face.  
  
A couple of minutes later, they were leaving, Mike letting himself be practically manhandled towards his desk.  
  
-  
  
 **To** : D.Paulsen@PearsonHardman.com  
 **From** : Your.One.And.Only@StarkHome.com  
  
 **Re** : You're Welcome.  
  
Now, lets talk about that romantic getaway for two. I'm thinking Aruba, maybe.  
  
Your Adonis.


End file.
